Talk:Dragon Assault Ship
Um, what does "VTOL" stand for? I don't think I saw what that acronym stands for anywhere in the article. JakobR 07:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC) VTOL- Vertical Take Off and Landing- Examples in RL are helicopters and a handful of fighter craft (The British Harrier and the American Lightning II) The planes can directly lift off the ground and do not require a runway. --Immolator39 08:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) The Dragon look very cool and could work but why build a gunship the sise of a cargo airplane? Rex095 I am doing a report about the C-21 Dragon and I am wondering if someone has the following info because it is not stated in the article: 1. What is the empty weight and loaded weight of the Dragon? 2. How much thrust does the four rotors produce alone, without the jets? 3. How much thrust does the four rotors and jets produce together? 4. What is the gravitational pull on Pandora? 21:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Gravitational pull is .8 I believe, atmospheric density 1.2, and surface pressure 1.1, all in relation to earth. What you want for the dragon aren't listed in the survival guide. write Cameron, you never know, he may answer. JayBO 21:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) How will I be able contact James Cameron? I can't find his fan email anywhere online and it will take too long for me to send him a letter. Nor do I know his phone number. This post is because I forgot to add my signature to my previous post. 22:34, January 7, 2010 (UTC) You should contact the WETA workshop instead, not James Cameron. They build this stuff after all. What's the Dragon made of? 22:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Metal? I'd guess good-old fashioned steel, and there's no mention of other metals in the movie.Pikdude 21:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) the air fram was probley made on pandora and part like the engions flown in from earth by ship. the SA-2 Samson, and Scorpion, can probley be fit in to the back of a Valkyrie if they take it apart. the Dragon on the other hand is about the size of a Valkyrie. ~~Rex095~~ i think its a mix of steel and titanium and maybe some of the super structure has some alluminium to cut back on weight, just my belief about it My vote - probably kevlar and ceramics, mixed with steel, aluminium and titanium, possibly some next-gen alloys or intermettalids. Most certainly some nanotechnology for additional strength - my guess. Too bad the hyperalloys are unavailable in this franchise, but they would have been way too dense. And I've got a question. Did only I notice that Sully blows up the rotor with the same AIM-120 AMRAAM missle that was fired at Trudy? - 15:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) How was the crew still breathing after the glass was broken? When Trudy shot at the Dragon, the bullets broke the windows. You can tell by it clearly showing a shattered display screen, and yet, neither Quaritch nor the pilots put on exopacks. How were they still breathing? This really isn't the place to ask questions like that. Talk pages are really for discussion on the articles; for speculation about things like that please go to the forums.--Cadellin 12:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Destruction of the one in the film The article states that the one in the film was destroyed when the heat of the fire caused the ordinance to detonate. However I'm watching that scene now and the destruction of one of the rotors caused it to spin out of control, then it crashed through a large-ish tree, and from what I can see, that jammed a cooling vent = explosion. Not sure if I'm right, it's just what it looks like. Incorrect armaments I've played the game and looked at the article for it in the pandorapedia and it says it's got ten 40mm sentry guns not 10 50mm sentry guns. Is the game cannon or not because the two seem to contradict one another? Also if the ten 50mm is correct where's the source? 13:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :The 50mm is from the Survival Guide. For any contradictions, we usually chose the source that was under control of the film's creators the most. The game was created by another company, implying that many inconsistencies can be expected. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:47, September 25, 2013 (UTC)